User talk:Beverley
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! Thank you for your contributions and we hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages; we already have over 100 kilobytes in Spanish. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, please create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already - see Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~"), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Thurstan 07:23, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Harriet Brown (1833-1913) I fixed her page. You had created an info page (near-perfect at first attempt!!) BUT without the "/info" at the end of its name. I restored what you had (despairingly?) deleted, and made it an info page. Then I made the original into an ordinary page linking to it. See if you can follow better for your next person. Ask if you get stuck. I'm usually online till after 1100 hr GMT (midnight NZDT). — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Logging in Now two messages on my talk page about her and other matters, about 11 minutes apart. The first one was signed by a number, which I guess was you, not logged in. I used to have an easy way to remind myself that I was not logged in: I went to my "Preferences" and set a different "skin" so that the appearance of the page was noticeably different. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Page names If you get a page name wrong, please don't create a duplicate: just use "Move" to rename the page. That way all the history is preserved, you don't need to retype anything except the changes to the name, and anyone using a link to the old name will be able to find the new page easily because the old one becomes a "redirect". — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Model page Now a question for you: where are you getting the model for new pages? It is out of date in several respects and should be fixed. The Wikipedia links are mostly not wanted, for example. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Harriet Brown (1833-1913) Hi Robin, I copied and pasted the text from another published page and used this as my template. I thought that using this as my template was a better idea them retyping it all out, especially when all the sibling and parents names were the same. Beverley 12:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :OK, copying a sibling's page is sensible. But when your info pages get well developed, you will find that it is probably quicker to use them as page-starters because they can produce the same info faster. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:09, 25 February 2009 (UTC)